Before and After
by XOXOrosegurlXOXO
Summary: We all know what happens in the epilogue  But, what about before the end and after the beginning?   A series of one shots about Draco and Astoria's life after the war all the way up to the epilogue
1. Chapter 1

**Hello:) this is a kind of sequel I guess to my story called "Worries", this chapter doesn't really talk about my other story but the later chapters will include some recognition from, so for later chapters you might want to go and check that story out but for right now - this is sort of like an introduction to his freedom - if you will. ENJOY :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you really think that if I was J.K Rowling; I would waste my time writing on this site instead of getting it actually published? Well, you thought wrong **

* * *

><p>"Would Lucius Malfoy please come forth?" commanded Kingsley Shacklebot. This was it, the day of the Malfoy's trial and Draco was a nervous wreck as he watched his father walk up to the chair. Draco did not care for his father, he had beaten and forced both him and his mother to get the Dark Mark and to worship Voldemort; he was frightened for his mother who was sobbing quietly into a handkerchief next to him. Draco felt as though his father deserved all punishment given to him and gritted his teeth as he set his eyes upon the man who had put him through hell for 17 bloody years of his life.<p>

"Lucius Malfoy has been accused of associating with Voldemort and doing countless acts of Dark Arts" Kingsley peered at the man through his glasses and continued, "He has also been accused to be in possession of extremely dangerous objects which have been confiscated from the Ministry prior to this trial"

"Because these all of these accusations have been proven true; Lucius Malfoy has been sentenced to life in Azkaban" Kingsley finished slamming the gavel down upon his desk and their were murmurs of approval around the room.

Lucius paled as guards led him away, when he passed Draco and his wife, he spat on the ground and glared at Draco. Draco tensed and scowled at his father's behavior before turning towards the front again.

"Narcissa Malfoy" called Kingsley looking around the room.

At this, Draco gently helped his mother up and ushered her towards the front to where she made her way to the chair and tentatively sat down.

"There has been a person who has willingly come to defend the accused" Kingsley read from a sheet placed in front of him. Draco felt all eyes turn to him in confusion but he just sat there; equally confused.

"Will Harry Potter, please step in?" Kingsley boomed looking straight at the door. The door opened and in walked the Boy-Who-Lived, Potter himself.

There was excited chatter and many gasps amongst the witches and wizards as Harry Potter walked straight up to Mrs. Malfoy who stared at him with, bewildered. Harry glanced over to Draco and gave him a reassuring smile before clearing his throat.

"Ahem, well best be moving things on" Harry called up to Kingsley who smiled slightly before turning serious again.

"Yes, I believe you had some things to say on behalf of Mrs. Malfoy?" Kingsley asked in his business voice.

"Yes, Minister" Harry said fixing his glasses, "I believe that Mrs. Malfoy has done no harm rather, it was Mr. Malfoy that had been very involved with Voldemort and had forced Mrs. Malfoy and Draco into it against their will" Potter continued on with a look of determination in his eyes steadily gazing around the room.

"There is also one more thing that I would like to add, something I thought that was going to keep private but in these circumstances; I think it would be appropriate"

Kingsley glanced at the strong-willed boy in front of him and nodded, "Go on Harry"

"The night that Voldemort had stormed into Hogwarts, I had gone into the forest for reasons I believe the Ministry is already informed of" the boy peered at Kingsley who nodded and urged him to continue.

"Well, after; Voldemort had asked Narcissa Malfoy to check if I was dead" Harry gestured towards Mrs. Malfoy who stared at him with tears forming in her eyes, "She knew I was alive and I knew she knew, but she lied and told him I was dead - without that seemingly small act, I think it's safe to say; we would have lost the war" Potter finished as gasps went around the room and chattering once again conjured; much louder than before.

"SILENCE!" Kingsley boomed and the chatter died down, he looked at Mrs. Malfoy,

"Is this true?" suddenly, all heads turned her and she nodded slightly,

"Ye-yes, I lied to The Da - Voldemort that Po-Harry was dead" she stammered looking up fearfully. Kingsley nodded with satisfaction and signaled the council to begin to discuss. Whispers were heard as the head witches and wizards discussed the fate of Naricssa Malfoy.

After, a few, long, agonizing minutes, the head representative of the Wizards Council stood up and spoke in a clear voice,

"Under the words Mister Harry Potter has voiced and evidence collect from other sources; we have declared Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy-" the repersentitive paused for a moment,

"Innocent of all accusations and she is free to go" he finished as Kingsley slammed the gavel down upon his desk.

Harry grinned and went to go sit in a more secluded corner of the room and Draco's eyes followed him steadily. He was relieved and nervous all the same time, he was next.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy" Kingsley boomed as Narcissa made her way over to Draco she pulled him into a hug,

"Be strong" she whispered and kissed him on the cheek. She sat down and watched as her little boy walked over to the chair and sat down as calm as one could while threatened with going to Azkaban at only 17.

Kingsley peered over the edge of his glasses,

"Now, this will take no time at all" he started and Draco's hope flickered out, "I'm going to Azkaban" he thought gravely ready to hear those horrible words from the Minister's mouth.

"Mister Draco Lucius Malfoy although accused and guilty upon many things, was only 16 at the time when everything had happened, therefore; because Mister Malfoy wasn't of age; he is free to go" the Minister smiled graciously at the boy he sat there in shock.

"This trial is over" Kingsley boomed out slamming his gavel for the final time before disappearing behind a curtain.

Draco was still stood there, shock evident in his face; his mother flew towards him and embraced him tightly all the while murmuring,

"My boy's fine! He's free! Oh, he's free, he's free!" she cried out with tears running down her face.

Draco came alive again and hugged his mother tightly before pulling out, there was still one thing he had to do. He tugged his mother over to where Harry was stood grinning as his former enemy and mother made their way over to him.

"Figured you might come and talk" he said cheekily, the grin never leaving his face

"Why Potter?" Draco asked holding the green-eyed boy's gaze

"I don't forget things like that Malfoy" Harry shook his head and grinned at the boy once again before diapparating in the air, but not before leaving a piece of parchment in his dust.

Draco gingerly took it and read it,

Hey Malfoy, if you're reading this you and you're mother are probably free. I was discussing this with Ginny and I know that her and Astoria are great friends; why don't you three come 'round to the Burrow tomorrow evening for dinner? I promise you, Hermione will make sure Ron behaves and no-one has anything against you, please think about it

Scarhead

Draco laughed and looked at his mother who read the letter with tears in her eyes once again speaking words of praise of Harry and that she really wanted to get to know Molly Weasley. He looked at her and smiled,

They were free.

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaay, so I know that Astoria isn't mentioned often but I promise in the next chapter there will more of her in the next chapter<strong>

**BEWARE: THERE WILL BE A STORY JUMP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER **

**so please don't get mad at me for skipping over a long time - you have been warned**

**please let me know what you think by reviewing! :) **

**until next time**

**-XOXOrosegurlXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :) So it's me again, haha I actually kinda had writers block but it's all good now. Like I said in the last chapter, there's a huge jump between then and now. In this chapter; it's their wedding. Yeah, huge I know; sorry if it doesn't suit you. Well, what happens is that Draco is getting married to Astoria (duhh) and as the minister (i don't who they use for wizard wedding so i just used him) is reading about their vows and such, Draco remembers back to the time where he first noticed Astoria. In this story, they were childhood friends but drifted apart later. Now, he sees her in a different life. Okay; now READ**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

Narcissa Malfoy walked up the stone pathway to the gazebo which held her son.

Draco Malfoy had his back turned to his mother, looking over the clear, bright day as he grasped the railing in front of him.

"Yes Mother, I'm ready"

He swiftly gazed over the scene before him one last time and turned around to face his mother.

"Come then" she gestured for him to walk beside him as she made her way over to the big wedding tent, "We're waiting for you"

This was it. Draco Malfoy was finally settling down with none other than his long time girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass.

They had been together since his fifth year and her third, she was his anchor that saved him from drowning during his sixth year and he had been her protecter during his seventh.

They had then escalated into 2 years of dating and Draco finally popped the question 5 months ago in his family's gardens. He couldn't have been more happier in his life.

Draco had looked up from his musings and saw that they had reached the front of the tent, right where he was supposed to stand. Draco hugged his mother as she went to go sit down with Valerie Greengrass who was already beginning to cry already.

Mr and Mrs. Greengrass hadn't been so approving of their relationship in the early years but as they had slowly come to realize that yes, Draco had changed for the better and that they were both deeply in love with each other; they had given him permission to marry her and that was all that Draco wanted.

Looking over the crowd again, Draco found the Potter's right smack dab in the middle along with the Weasly's. It turned out that Draco and Harry - when they weren't being gits - could get along pretty well. This was discovered at the memorable dinner at the Burrow much to Ginny and Astoria's delight. Ron had taken a bit of time to get used to but Draco rather enjoyed seeing Granger - ahem, sorry Weasly - scold him countlessly. But Ron had come around soon enough when they both found out that their girlfriends could be down-right bloody scary when they wanted to be. They had eagerly began talking about what scared them the most, ignoring the death glares being sent their way from Hermione and Astoria.

Ginny - who was now heavily pregnant - and Hermione waved from their seats and smiled at him reassuringly while Harry and Ron both shot him grins as they could tell who was a mess of the jitters.

Although, the three couples maintained a nice friendship if you will, they weren't the best of friends. Ginny and Hermione weren't included in the bridal party and Astoria hadn't in either one of their wedding which suited every one perfectly.

Suddenly, the back entrance of the Malfoy Manor flew open and all eyes towards the back. First appeared the maid of honor and the best man, Daphne Greengrass who was escorted by none other that Blaise Zabini glided down the carpet towards the front. Secondly, came Theodore Nott and Tracey Davis. After a few more of mixtures between Astoria's and Draco's friends; it was the bride's turn.

Draco withheld a grin as he watched his bride-to-be walk down with her father, beaming as she went down the aisle; only focusing her eyes on Draco. Her dress was a beautiful strapless number with soft ruffles starting at her hip and reaching all the way down to the end of the dress. When she reached the front, she kissed her father on the cheek and stepped up across Draco.

Draco took in the image of her wanting to remember this day forever as they clasped both of her tiny, dainty hands in his big and strong ones. He looked at her smiling face and went back to when he had really noticed her.

"_Drakey, let's dance!" cried out Pansy as she latched herself onto Draco's arm and started to pull them away from their table. _

"_Pansy, I told you; not now" _

_Draco rubbed his temples and wondered for the 100th time that night, why he came with Pansy_

"_Oh that's right, because I forgot to pursue a girl worth my time!" he thought bitterly as he looked over Pansy with an air of distaste. He had been so caught up in those Potter Stinks badges that he had forgotten all about the ball. Pansy was the one Slytherin girl left that he could ask and she had accepted right away. _

_Pansy huffed and sat down again, looking ridiculous in her hideous frilly pink dress; staring wistfully at the dancing couples on the floor. Draco laughed at the thought that some one else might have asked Pansy before did, knowing full well that Pansy's attitude drove most of the Slytherins' up the wall - Draco included._

_He skimmed his eyes over the Hall and took in the scene, Potter and Weasley were sitting down each glaring daggers at different people - Diggory and Krum respectively - and Draco laughed. _

"_Oooh, some Gryffindoor drama" he thought humorously and he almost burst out laughing when the Patil twins both left the table when offered to dance by Durmstrang boys. He looked over to the floor and saw Krum and Granger dancing much to the annoyance of fore-mentioned Weasley Draco noticed in glee. He almost gagged at the scene of Hagrid and the Headmistress of Beaxbutons acting all lovey-dovey. He looked away quickly, when his eyes turned to her. _

"_She's beautiful" he thought shamelessly as he took in the girl now caught up in his interests. The nameless girl was dressed in a simple, strapless sea green dress with silver high heels that made her quite taller than he supposed she was. Her brown hair was up in an elegant twist sitting at the nape of her neck with a few loose curls hanging around her face. She smiled and Draco found his breath catch in his throat at the sheer radiance she was emitting and was suddenly filled with a demand to know who exactly this girl was. _

"_Pansy" he exclaimed reluctantly pulling his eyes off of the mystery girl_

"_Yes?" a hopeful voice answered him back_

"_Who's that girl? The one in the green dress?" Draco asked, annoyed that she thought he was seriously going to ask her to dance._

_Pansy looked a bit deflated but turned her head towards the floor and looked for the girl._

"_Oh you mean her?" she asked, pointing to the exact girl Draco had been staring shameslessy at before._

"_Yes, yes, her" he replied wanting an answer straight away._

"_Why, that's Daphne's little sister; Astoria Greengrass - Slytherin. What's she doing here?" _

"_That's ASTORIA?" he yelped looking towards the girl again; but Pansy was correct, he recognized her from her icy blue eyes._

"_Yes, why?" Pansy looked bewildered at Draco's reaction_

"_Nothing, nothing" he replied hastily, trying to cover up his earlier outburst. He put on his cool and calm demeanor and looked up towards the ceiling. _

_But inside he was freaking out. Astoria was the daughter of Victor Greengrass, Lucius Malfoy's long time friend. Draco had spent his time looking at HER? Draco, Astoria and Daphne had in a sense, grown up together. He distinctly remembered when they were children that he had always seen Astoria as the little tag-along to him and Daphne. Surprisingly , they were pretty good friends as children but they had drifted apart ever since Draco and Daphne first entered Hogwarts. _

_He would have never thought that she would look like this when they got older. _

"_She looks pretty" said Pansy_

_Draco snorted_

"_Not just pretty, she's bloody gorgeous" he thought as he looked over Astoria again before casting his eyes downwards to his cup._

"_Oh, lucky girl; she's with Michael Corner" Pansy said in an approving manner._

"_What?" he asked testily, glancing over at his date_

"_She's with Michael Corner, as her date" she explained as she pointed once again to the dancing couple. _

_Draco almost snapped his neck as he turned abruptly towards Astoria and indeed, she was held by none other that Michael Corner._

_He was filled with an immense feeling of rage as he watched them glide across the floor, narrowed his eyes when his eyes drifted to see that Corner's hands were wrapped around her tiny waist and he felt like punching the guy when Michael kissed Astoria on the cheek. _

"_Aww, they're so cute! They dance so well too" squealed Pansy as she gazed up towards Draco with a hopeful look on her face once again._

"_Yeah, yeah" he dismissed with a wave of his hand cooly_

_But inside he was anything but cool. He pondered the consequences of cursing the boy right now. _

"_What's your problem?" Pansy scoffed and left him by himself as she stormed out of the Great Hall but Draco hardly noticed as he fixted his gaze and the young Greengrass once again._

"_I'll make her mine by next year" he thought as he swigged a big gulp of punch and grimaced when he identified Firewhisky in the brew._

"_Probably those damned Weasley twins" he thought bitterly as he strode over to the exit of the Hall. _

Draco came to his senses just as the Minister recited

"Do you, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, take Astoria Renée Greengrass to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Draco smiled and glanced down at Astoria who was beaming,

"I do"

"And do you, Astoria Renée Greengrass, take Draconis Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Astoria smiled brightly once again

"I do"

There was a burst of tears and everyone turned to look at Ginny Potter who was not so silently crying in to her handkerchief while Harry shook his head and muttered about "those damned hormones" as he slowly rubbed his wife's back.

Draco chuckled slightly and nodded to the minister to continue.

"Then, by the power invested in me; I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the minister finished with a flourish of his hand and there was a golden light that flamed over the newlyweds, forever bonding them.

Draco gently took Astoria's hands and pulled her towards him and kissed her softly, ignoring the cheers and happy cries in the background.

Later, after they had shared their first dance and whatnot, it was well into the evening and Draco and Astoria had retreated to the far corner of the tent as drunken friends were now dancing much to the amusement of everyone. Astoria smiled up at her husband for what seemed like the 1000th time that night. She leaned into him as he wrapped his hands around her and sighed in contempt.

"Astoria?"

She gazed upwards at Draco,

"Yes?"

He wriggled out of the embrace and took her hands in his and looked into her eyes.

"You know, there are two moments in my life that I'm grateful for" he said very seriously, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Which moments?" she asked curiously

"The Yule Ball, when I first saw you truly, you were dancing with Michael Corner and I was so angry. That's the night I really noticed you, the night that I wanted you to be mine" he said gently, kissing her hand.

Astoria stared at him in shock, he had never told her this before. She snapped out of it and smiled warmly,

"And the second?"

Draco took a deep breath and continued,

"That time I found you in Hogwarts, when I thought you were dead"

Astoria once again was found speechless,

"That night, I realized that if anything happened to you; I would break. I'm grateful for that memory because it showed me how much I love you"

Draco brushed away tears that were streaming down Astoria's cheeks as she looked at him with adoration in her eyes.

"If, if anything happened to you that night, I don't - I don't think I could have ever moved on" Draco went on, almost on the verge of insanity when Astoria put a finger on his lips. He quieted immediately and looked at her.

"Shush, what happened that night is in the past; it's over. All that matters now is that we're here. Together, and nothing is ever going to tear us apart" she exclaimed softly.

Draco grinned and leaned over to kiss her, softly grasping her face in his strong, calloused hands.

They were together and happy, and nothing could ever tear them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? love it? hate it? let me know! <strong>

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii my lovelies! howa beeen? I've been wonderful, just finished this chapter not to long ago but it did take me some time. I don't really like the way this turned out but I had the idea in my head and I was going to stick with it. Okay, so Astoria and Draco have been married for a year and they're going to the Nott Manor for dinner. (BTW, Theodore is still only dating Tracey in this but Blaise and Daphne are already married with one child - my OC, Caleb) Draco notices Astoria's acting differently and he's very curious when she announces something. **

* * *

><p>"Astoria, dear are you ready?" Draco called up to his wife while he fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve.<p>

"Coming!" she replied back as she put on her earrings and grabbed her small purse.

Draco turned to the stairs and smiled as his wife came down the stairs looking beautiful in a simple strapless white dress with an empire waist and black shoes that strapped over her ankle.

"You look wonderful" he whispered as he grabbed her waist and led her to the door,

she giggled and smiled at him.

It had a been eight years since the Battle of Hogwarts and life couldn't get any better for Draco in his eyes.

He had a great job working at the ministry, working for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and Astoria was one of the best healers at St. Mungo's.

They had no kids yet but they were content with how life played out for them, given the circumstances surrounding the Malfoy's.

Draco looked up and saw that they had reached the outer boundary of Malfoy Manor.

He turned to Astoria and smiled before pulling her closer by her waist and turning on the spot.

They landed on a small little hill over looking an orchard which emitted a delightful smell to their taste buds. Just outside the boundaries of Nott Manor.

"ASTORIA!"

They both swiftly turned around to see none other than Daphne Zabini née Greengrass striding towards them, with two more following her.

"Daphne!" replied Astoria warmly. The two girls embraced and started catching up on what was happening.

"Alright there Draco?"

Draco grinned as his brother-in-law walked over to him, clapping a hand on his shoulder

Draco nodded in response then looked down at small figure that was hovering near his father's legs

"How's my nephew doing? Hmm?" he asked.

Caleb Zabini looked up, saw that it was his Uncle Draco and ran up to him. Draco looked down, expecting a knee hug Caleb had other plans. The little two year old took out a ink bottle and dumped it on his uncle's shoes before promptly turning around and running to his mother.

Draco stared down at his shoes before shaking his head while Blaise was roaring with laughter at the sight of the purple ink drenching the no doubt expensive shoes.

Draco muttered something about "italian leather" and "hand-stitched" before pulling out his wand and pointing at his shoes.

"Scourgify"

The two men trudged up the small hill and reached their wives just as they stepped towards the door.

Astoria reached up and knocked the brass handle and a female voice was heard that sounded strangely familiar

"Who is seeking permission to enter Nott Manor?"

Astoria giggled as Draco answered back

"Ted, stop being a great prune and open the bloody door"

The group could hear a little click and then a huge groaning sound was heard as the big oak doors were opened.

"You know, it's rather hard to keep up my reputation as the shady, mysterious one in the corner if you two keep interrupting me" drawled none other than Theodore Nott.

"Ahh, get over it Nott, now let us in before my ass freezes off!"

"Blaise Arthur Zabini!" cried out Daphne as she bent down to cover her Caleb's ears.

Everyone chuckled and stepped in towards the house.

"This way everybody!" wafted Nott's voice as he waved his wand so that their coats magicked themselves into the coat closet.

He led them to a grand dining room seated with people who were all smiling and laughing about the old times at Hogwarts.

"You folks made it just in time for dinner" Nott said as he gestured towards the trays beginning to arrive from the kitchen.

They all sat down and proceeded to eat when a soft voice wavered from the doorway

"Ohh bugger, I'm late again, aren't I?"

Astoria ad Daphne slightly squealed and ran up towards Tracey Davis who looked flustered at the oncoming force of the two sisters.

"Oh, um, how are you two?" Tracey asked as she was tackled.

The girls began to catch up before they led Tracey to the spot where they were all sitting.

"Tracey" breathed out Theo as he snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her on top of her head.

"Theodore" Tracey smiled and kissed him lightly as she sat down next to him.

"Oi! I'm trying to eat over here!" Blaise was thumped on the head by Daphne at the remark which earned her a devilish smirk. They all laughed and turned their attention towards the food.

They were all eating and having a good time and more food appeared on the trays.

"Oh, Astoria, here's the cheese casserole" exclaimed Tracey as she pushed the dish over towards Astoria who shook her head violently.

Tracey looked confused until Daphne whispered something in her ear.

Realization dawned on her face before she swiftly passed it down to another wizard.

Draco looked at Astoria confused and muttered towards her

"Are you sure? Cheese casserole is your favorite" he asked gently.

'I - I'm just not in the mood for cheese I guess"

Astoria nervously laughed a bit before giving Tracey and Daphne a sharp glance.

"Ohh, just give her some room Malfoy, she'll come 'round" piped up Tracey as she flitted her eyes over to Astoria who nodded and smiled up at her husband

Draco smiled back and engaged in conversation with Blaise about Quidditch. House elves appeared with wines on their trays. Draco motioned to one of the elves over to where they were sitting to grab some glasses.

He took two and sent the elf on his way before turning to Astoria and placing the glass in front of her. She blushed and pushed it across the table to Daphne who had a knowing look on her face.

"Erm, I; won't be having a drink tonight"

Daphne snorted.

Draco raised his eyebrows over the rim of his wine glass,

"Are you okay? You haven't had a drink in almost a month" he stated looking her directly in the eyes.

Soft grey found icy blue and for a moment, Astoria looked like she was about to say something before she nodded slightly, indicating she was alright.

He stared at her disbelievingly but chose to ignore it as Blaise once again sought out his opinion. But he glanced over to his wife who was picking at her food nervously and he knew something was wrong but he just didn't know what.

After about 30 minutes, everyone retreated to the drawing room to have a little bit of a chat. Draco was sitting with Astoria, Daphne and Blaise when suddenly; Astoria covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the bathroom. Draco made a move to go and see what's wrong but Daphne placed a hand on his shoulder

"I'll see what's wrong"

Draco opened his mouth to protest but as Daphne gave him a stern look, Blaise shook his head violently, drawing a finger across his neck.

Draco sat back down reluctantly and Daphne smiled before hurrying off to the bathroom.

Blaise whistled,

"You escaped a real storm my friend"

Draco just scowled at his brother-in-law.

Draco sat there for about 20 minutes before Astoria and Daphne emerged from the bathroom.

"Astoria! Are you ok?"

Draco stood up abruptly and steadied her as she began to sway a little bit.

"I'm fine Draco" she sweetly as she sat down on her chair again.

He narrowed his eyes and was about to protest before he was silenced by a cheerful voice behind him.

"Ohh, there you two are! Come, come" Tracey said as she made her way over.

She pulled Astoria out of her chair and sent Daphne a pointed look. Daphne nodded and excused herself from the group.

"What's up with them?" asked Blaise curiously

"I always told you they were a confusing trio" came the voice of Nott as he brought over two more chairs.

The three men looked on as Tracey pulled Astoria and Daphne over to a corner and her and Daphne started to gesture wildly with their hands at a bemused Astoria.

Daphne said something which caused Astoria to blush wildly and Tracey giggled a bit.

Then Tracey put a hand on Astoria's shoulder and said something seriously to which Astoria nodded with a growing smile on her face.

Draco, Theodore and Blaise all shrugged in unison and went back to discussing the World Cup.

Tracey, Astoria and Daphne came back eventually and sat down, Astoria looking a but flustered.

Draco leaned over his chair to whisper to his wife

"Are you sure you're alright dear? You look pale, you haven't been stressed about work again have you? You know I don't like it when you push yourself too much"

concern and worry were evident on his face and Astoria just giggled a bit.

"Ohh, you worry too much, I'm fine" she said brightly as she kissed his cheek.

They were well into the evening now but everybody was still in high spirits, standing and talking cheerfully.

Astoria, Daphne and Tracey had disappeared again somewhere in the corner and their husbands were betting on who would win the World Cup when suddenly a loud clinking noise was heard throughout the manor and everyone turned to look at the source.

It was Astoria, she flushed as all eyes tuned towards her but she maintained her ground.

"Right then, erm, I just wanted to say thank you to Theodore for a wonderful evening and fantastic food."

Everybody clapped politely and Theo mouthed a thank-you towards Astoria,

"Well, I just wanted to say that and reveal a little bit of a surprise..." she trailed off and looked at her husband who was looking on with confusion on his face as whispers were heard through the room.

"Um, well, everyone knows that I've been married with Draco for quite a while now, and um, we've been both blessed with what we have and -"

"Get on with it Tori!" yelped Daphne who was standing some few feet from her sister.

"Ye-yes, well, um" Astoria stammered at her sister's outburst, "Well, what I'm trying to say is that, oh bugger I'll be blunt, I'm pregnant"

Astoria finished and peered at the crowd which turned awkwardly silent, but soon, someone shouted a congratulations and everyone soon joined in.

Everything was going well when suddenly, a loud thud was heard.

Heads turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy out cold on the floor, wine glass still clutched in his hand.

"Oh, dear, I knew this would happen" Astoria walked briskly over to where her husband was passed out and gently tipped her wand to his chest.

"Rennervate" she muttered.

Draco came to with a start and blinked as Blaise hauled him onto the couch.

Astoria sat down on the couch as well, worry evident on her face as he looked at her in confusion.

"A-a, baby?" Draco threaded his hands through his hair panicked and looked up at his wife in shock.

"Yes a baby, OUR baby" declared Astoria

He stood their staring off in the distance before he regained his posture

"No over-working at 's, You can't ran, skip or jog 'round the house anymore, don't even think about going near sharp objects" he rambled on and on as Astoria sighed and leaned back, grabbing another glass of wine.

"This, is going to take a while" Astoria sipped her wine and rolled her eyes at her frantic husband.

"Aboustuely NO apparating, always make sure you're bundled up tight - don't want you freezing, don't get too close to the fireplace, don't even THINK about portkeys..."

* * *

><p>Okaaay, so we're done with number 3!<p>

ok, first things first, some links

Astoria's wedding dress: http : / / w w w . annielauriebridal . co . uk / maggie_sottero_link_page_pictures / link_picture_24_miri_front . jpg

Astoria's Yule Ball dress: http: / / w w w. fashiongirlshop . com / blog / wp-content / uploads / 2011 / 01 / Aqua-Long-Prom-Dress . jpg

Astoria's dress for this dinner: http: / /w w w . bellaillusion .com / catalogue / images / P5957 . jpg

(remove the spaces)

kaay, so let me know what you think! REVIEWS :) I love 'em, keeep them coming :D

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REV**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOAAAH, i had NO idea i would get this done today too! (well, yesterday) but here it is! chapter 4 :) **

* * *

><p>"Orion?"<p>

"Heavens no"

"Bootes"

"Are you trying to get our child murdered?"

It was a lazy Sunday night and Astoria and Draco were sitting on their bed discussing baby names.

Correction.

Draco was mentally going through a list of all the constellations in his head while rubbing Astoria's feet and she was shooting them all down as she was eating a huge helping of treacle tart dipped in honey and garlic.

Yeah, pregnancy does weird things.

"You know, this process might be a little easier if you actually helped"

Draco shot a glance at his wife but cowered at the scowl she sent him.

"Well, it would be easier if you chose names that wouldn't make him a walking target for bullies during his schooling years" she exclaimed as she dipped a finger into the pool of honey on the plate and brought it to her mouth.

She spilt a bit on the floor and as she reached for her wand that was sitting on the nightstand, Draco batted her hand away lightly and pulled out his own.

"Tergeo"

Astoria huffed and leaned against the pillow and crossed her arms.

Draco had been in a panicked state ever since he found out she was pregnant, he hadn't let her touch anything 'dangerous', refused to let her bend over or reach for something and almost scolded her when she wanted to go outside on her own.

"I just don't want you getting hurt" he said softly from the other side of the couch, as if he could hear her thoughts.

Astoria blinked a bit and looked at Draco who looked at her earnestly, she sighed and smiled at him.

"I know sweetheart"

Astoria really did appreciate the effort to keep her safe, she really did, but sometimes she felt like he was treating her like a child.

"Lets carry on then"

Astoria stared at him, confused as Draco pulled out a book from behind him.

She glanced at the cover and restrained herself not to snort

"Astronomy and You"

"Ophiucus?"

"I'd rather my child have a name he can pronounce before he's 20"

Astoria set her plate on the nightstand before she realized something

"Why are you calling out only boy names? I haven't even figured out the gender of the baby"

Draco stared at her in shock,

"Malfoy's always have boys, it's unheard of having a girl" he declared as he turned back to the book.

"Well, there's always room for change" she replied softly looking out the window and she smiled, remembering a memory of her and her grandmother.

"Whenever my grandmother visited, she would take me out on the hill overlooking our Manor and she would point out the different constellations and what they meant."

she looked at Draco with a wistful look on her face

"I never really listened to her but there's one name that always stood out to

me"

"Which one?" Draco urged her to continue

"Cassiopeia, it was always my favourite and that's the only one that I would actually enjoy listening about" she looked at him,

"Can we name it Cassiopeia if it's a girl? It would keep up with the tradition and it really is a wonderful name"

Draco looked at his wife who had a hopeful look on her face and felt his heartbeat speed up when she smiled at him and turned on her doe eyes. He could never say no to them.

"Ok, _if_ it's a girl" he emphasized on the "if", he didn't want her to set her spirits too high.

She squealed with joy and Draco thought how he could never get tired of her laugh and her little squeals of happiness.

Shut up, he's still a badass thank you very much.

"Ohh, my tart's done, can you get me some more?" she asked gently, holding out her plate.

"Of course" he got up and took the plate before pressing his lips to her temple softly.

"Thank-you"

Astoria watched as he went to the kitchen to retrieve some tart and she was left to her thoughts.

Her mind drifted to those summer days spent with her grandmother, how she would skip, play and jump around as her grandmother would patiently point out different constellations to her in the sky.

Astoria looked around the room before setting her sights on the big windows showing the starry sky. She smiled and hopped off the bed gingerly before making her way over to the window.

She sighed and rested her hands on the windowsill as she looked up to the different constellations and stars in the sky. One of them caught her eye and she was instantly brought back to her childhood.

* * *

><p><em>"Haha, grandmother look at me!"<em>

_8 year old Astoria Greengrass twirled in the air of her family's gardens as her grandmother chuckled at her youngest daughter's actions._

_"That's very nice Astoria dear, but come here, lets look at the stars"_

_Astoria frowned a bit, all her grandmother ever did with her was talk about stars, look at stars, stars, stars, stars. Astoria was getting tired of it but she loved her grandmother so she sat down next to her in the wicker chair anyways._

_"Which one are you going to teach me about today?" she asked._

_"No, no teaching, just looking today my dear" answered her grandmother, eyes already drawn up to the night sky._

_"But then I don't know what their called and I can't find Cassiopeia !" whined Astoria_

_"Tell you what, you look around and find one that you've never seen before, and I'll tell you about it, ok?" said her grandmother not once taking her eyes off the sky._

_Astoria huffed but she did look up at the sky, there were ones she could faintly recall her grandmother pointing out but she didn't really see any that caught her eye. Until that one._

_It was one she had never seen before._

_"Grandmother, which one is that?"_

_The little girl tugged on her sleeve and pointed up to the sky._

_Her grandmother looked to where her granddaughter was pointing and she let out a smile,_

_"Ahhh, I see Scorpius has caught your eye"_

_"Tell me about it" demanded the girl but added in a meek "please" after her grandmother gave her a stern look._

_"Well, you remember that constellation I told you about, Orion, correct?" she began looking at Astoria who looked deep in thought before nodding slightly.,_

_"So, you see, Orion was a hunter. But he bragged often about his superior skills that the until the gods were tired. They then sent the scorpion to challenge Orion. Orion had laughed and underestimated the scorpion due to its size but once the scorpion stung him, Orion was defeated. Although both were placed in the sky, Orion's last wish was that he was never in the sky at the same time as the scorpion so darling, that is why we only see Orion in the winter but Scorpius is seen in the summer, like now"_

_her grandmother sipped her tea and glanced at Astoria who was listening intently._

_Astoria realized that the story was over and she glanced towards the sky again before turning back and grinning at her grandmother_

_"Tell me about Cassiopeia again"_

* * *

><p>Her grandmother chuckled and ruffled the girls hair before launching into the story for about 100th time.<p>

"Astoria! Astoria what are you doing?"

Draco's worried voice pulled her from her thoughts.

She turned around to see him puzzled as to why she was looking up at the sky.

Astoria turned around again, looked up at the sky and turned back to Draco.

"Scorpius" she whispered to herself

"Darling, are you alright?"

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy" the name rolled off of Astoria's tongue with ease and she found delight in the way it sounded.

Draco was still confused as to why his wife was muttering to herself before Astoria looked up at him with an excited look on her face.

"Oh, Draco, it's perfect!" she brought her hands up to her bulging stomach as she muttered the name over and over again.

"Dear, what's perfect?"

Astoria stopped and looked at him earnestly

"I found the perfect name!" she exclaimed in glee

"Well, what's is it" he asked patiently

"Scorpius!"

Draco's face looked thoughtful for a second before he smiled and pulled Astoria onto the bed with him before wrapping his arms around her and gently putting his head onto the top of hers.

"Scorpius Malfoy, hmm, it's got a certain ring to it" he mused in thought.

"So, can we make it official?"

Draco looked down at his wife, glowing with excitement and her dark hair tumbling down to her back with a smile stretched on her face.

"Yes, Scorpius Malfoy it is"

She giggled in happiness before she gasped,

"Oh, this completely changes the plan for the nursery!' she exclaimed while throwing her hands up in the hair.

Draco groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Oh, we can't have scorpions on the wall, that would be ridiculous; heavens it would scare him. I do believe that..."

Astoria carried on, oblivious to the fact that her husband had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so it's kinda 2AM where I am so im just gonna ask for review please! :) (don't blame me, im tired!) jokes, i love you guys! so if you love me...you know, leave a review :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeeeeey lovelies! what' shakin ur bacon? (LOL) anyways I am BAAAACK with a new chapter and I just feel so pumped. So, stuff's kinda been slow cuz you know SCHOOL and stuff. Plus the fact that i'm started high school this year and it's kinda scary to see the seniors just like walking everywhere but it's cool so far i guess. Just to let you know that I will be updating regularly because this semester, I won't be drowned in homework cuz of my awesome schedule. So anyways I just wanted to give a little shout out to Slytherinfangirl for being soooooo amazing and always reviewing and keeping up. PLUS she's an amazing writer! Go gurrrl!**

**haha, now that that's done, PROCEED!**

* * *

><p>"Arghhhhhhhh!"<p>

Draco sat next to Astoria, helplessly watching as she went through labour pains.

"A few more pushes "

The healer seemed very calm and patient with the rabid woman before her who was screaming out bloody murder.

Astoria screamed again, clenching her hand over Draco's hand and he winced. He looked down at his wife and bent down, whispering in her ear soothingly and brushing the hair out of her face.

She was crying now, thrashing around screaming as tears streamed down her face. Draco hated her tears, and he also hated it when he couldn't do anything about them.

"Come on Tori, you can do this honey, come one"

he whispered again in her ear but to no avail, she just screamed louder.

Suddenly, she gasped and lurched forward for a few moments before collapsing back down.

There was a commotion as the mid-wife hurridly cut the cord and lifted the baby for the new parents to see.

Draco was relieved to see that his baby was born and more specifically, Astoria was no longer in pain. Everything seemed fine.

"Why isn't he crying?"

Draco looked over at his wife with a confused expression on his face. She had a wild fear in her eyes and she began to panic.

"He isn't crying! Draco, why isn't he moving? Dra-"

Draco could not form words, he was staring at his wife with a growing sense of dread in his stomach.

He glanced at the mid-wife who was just now realizing something, she was looking over the baby with widened eyes before she glanced up cautiously.

"It's a stillborn"

The mid-wife gently laid the baby down and began to talk explain what had happen

But Draco wasn't listening.

He simply stared at his dead baby, shock and confusion on his face.

He snapped out of it when the mid-wife was suddenly yelling. He blinked before he turned around and yelled

"ASTORIA!"

Astoria's eyes rolling in the back of her head and the charmed muggle monitor came to life, emitting a bunch of wild beeps.

The mid-wife hurriedly placed a sonorous charm on her throat and began to speak.

"Childbirth team in to room 267, EMERGENCY, I repeat"

Draco rushed over to his wife before he was pulled back roughly by his shoulder.

"You need to go and wait outside son" said the elderly healer sternly as he led Draco out the door.

"That's my wife in there and you're telling me to go? How dense are you?" Draco cried out before attempting to shove off the man but he held an iron grip.

"Sorry boy, it's the way things are"

the Healer opened the door and pushed Draco forwards before magically locking the door.

Draco snarled and reached around for his wand, but remembered that he had left it at the house when Astoria had gone into labour.

He threaded his hair with his fingers and paced in front of the door, nearly attacking a young assistant who asked him what was wrong.

Draco turned around in his blind rage and pounded on the door, yelling Astoria's name over and over again.

He was about to ram into the door when all the commotion inside the room had silenced.

He stood there without moving before the door slid open slowly. Draco straightened up and peered down at the old man,

"Well, how is she?"

"Well, y-you have to u-understand"

Draco rolled his eyes and before he could stop himself, he interrupted

"Healer, hmm, Croy. I'm asking you a simple question, you can't be that daft. How is she?"

The man looked up at Draco and wore an expression of sorrow mixed with pity.

"Sorry son, she lost too much blood. She's gone"

The two words spun around in Draco's head, pounduing in his skill for it was all he could think of.

"Very sorry, but you have to understand that the labour was to early"

"I want to see her"

Healer Croy looked up at the young man, confused

"Wha-"

"I want to see my wife-please"

Draco said the last word, straining it, showing how close he was to breaking down.

"O-of course, right this way then"

"Alone, Healer Croy" Draco stated cooly and he closed the door upon the elder man's face.

Draco turned around and walked briskly into the room.

And he might as well had his soul taken away.

For what else could be that ripping sensation in his body? The fury and despair hurling around in his stomach?

Draco walked over to his cold, cold wife and sat down.

Splat.

A droplet of water appeared on Astoria's cheek

splat. splat. splat. splat. splat

Draco was sobbing, clutching his wife's hand to his chest and running his hand across her cheeks.

"No Astoria, don't leave me, don't leave, love, please, I'll do anything. Please, don't leave me"

Draco woke up with a start in his bedroom. He panted, trying to regain his breath and scowled and blinked when the harsh sunlight penetrated throughout the window. He looked around and saw that he was indeed in his bedroom. A feeling dread filled him and he looked down towards the sleeping form next to him. Her brown curls fell past her shoulders and her fully visible baby bump peeked stretched her soft cotton nightgown.

Draco just stared at her, mesmerized in her beauty when she stirred.

"What's wrong?"

Draco's head snapped up and met the clear blue eyes of his wife.

She had a worrisome look on her face and was softly stroking his cheeks with her hands.

"Dear, what's wrong?" she asked again patiently.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and took in a huge breath, panting.

"You, you were giving birth" Astoria widened her eyes. "Yo-you delivered the baby but it - it was a stillborn. W-we were crying b-but " he couldn't continue, his breath catching in his throat as he remembered the last few moments of his nightmare.

"Shhh,you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" came her soft voice

"You died Stor. You both died, and I couldn't do anything"

Astoria's face went into shock as she stared into the pools of grey facing her, filled with fear.

She shook her head and pulled his head to look at her with a determined fire in her eyes

"Listen to me. It was just a nightmare, look, I'm not dead am I?"

Draco shook his head slowly

"Then you have nothing to worry about, I'm here with you. Both of us. Safe. No one can hurt us" she pointedly placed a hand on her bulging stomach as she said so and Draco's eyes followed her movements.

Draco looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes, forcefully shoving the awful pictures from his mind.

He opened them a while later and chuckled at his wife who was grinning at him.

Draco pulled Astoria into his arms and kissed her temple before leaning down and kissing her belly.

"I won't let anything hurt you two. Ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so i don't really need to spell it out for you, but here's a general breakdown<strong>

**author writes story**

**reader reads formentioned story**

**reader likes/hates story**

**reader then leaves a review which will make the author VERY happy and will win you a ticket in her good books :)**

**Kaay, so you know what to do!**


	6. Chapter 6

HEEEEY! SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO sorry i haven't updated in sooo long but it's just SCHOOL! urghh, i mean i actually enjoy it but sometimes it can be soo time-consuming! but never fear my lovelies, i have come forth with a new chapter! so read on little dragons, read on!

* * *

><p>Astoria's eyes fluttered open and groaned as she felt another strong kick around her lower abdomen. The baby had been kicking ferociously all night and she just couldn't wait until she gave birth. She stretched her arms over her head slowly and yawned a bit before turning over to look at her husband. She was fascinated by his carefully sculpted features once again and couldn't take her eyes off of him.<p>

"Your staring" Astoria giggled as Draco was clearly awake but his eyes were still closed

"I'm gazing"

"It's creepy"

"It's romantic!" she protested. Draco smiled slightly before pulling his pillow from underneath him and putting it over his face. Astoria laughed,

"Hey!" She pulled the pillow off and giggled when he pouted but she was hushed quickly as he got up and kissed her soundly on the lips, passion radiating from his presence. She sighed and leant back into the bed as he lent on his side, not wanting to crush her and the baby with his with his weight. Draco smirked and kissed her neck, brushing his hand over her face delicately. She giggled and sighed again.

"You have to get to the Ministry soon" Astoria laughed when Draco growled and kissed her neck more feverently, running his hands through her hair this time. She rolled her eyes and pushed him off and he went flying off the bed.

"FU-"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you better not finish that sentence!"

Astoria scolded him while placing her hands on her bulging belly. Draco just grinned and picked himself off the floor. He kissed Astoria's temple and made his way over to the bathroom. Astoria shook her head in disbelief before getting up slowly (with great difficulty) and waddled towards the washroom as well. She reached there and leant against the doorway, watching as Draco brushed his teeth. He was spit out the paste and narrowed his eyes as he saw that Astoria was standing there but he didn't say anything.

Just a week ago, Astoria had had enough and had blown up at him for being to over-protective even though she was grateful for the extra precautions, she was fed up. He had relented and never objected when she walked around freely (even if she was 8 months along) and had grudgingly allowed her to go outside to Diagon Alley on a few occasions. He didn't like it but if it kept her and the baby happy, it was enough for him.

"So, how are you going to spend your day, hmmm?" he asked as he dried his face with a towel

"I need to run to Diagon Alley and fetch some more necessities for the baby. You know, blankets and such" Draco turned around to object but was quickly shushed by a fierce glare as Astoria held up a hand. He let out a frustrated noise but he shook his head and just sighed softly.

"Just - be safe" he took her hands in his and stared into her eyes She nodded and softened her look

"I promise" Draco nodded and kissed her before she giggled once more and pushed him away much to his annoyance.

"You have five minutes to get to the Ministry, Binkley won't be pleased if you're late" Draco rolled his eyes at the mention of his very strict boss, Wilfred Binkley but he waved his wand once and he was dressed in the blink of an eye. He strode over to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder.

"I love you" said Astoria smiling as he stepped inside

"Love you more hun" he grinned before dropping the powder

"MINISTRY OF MAGIC"

Astoria shrieked as thousands of specks of floo powder came upon her nightgown. She grumbled and waddled over to the washroom. 20 minutes later, she emerged all fresh spruced up for a quick trip round Diagon Alley. She felt slightly annoyed that because of her pregnancy she couldn't use the Floo

'But no worries!' she thought brightly, 'The muggle way is more scenic...' she mused. She stepped out of the room and walked briskly through the hallway - well as one could walk briskly at 7 months along - and reached the steps. She looked down the spiralling staircase and huffed as she began to thump down the stairs. When she finally made her way downstairs; she grabbed a bagel, smeared some relish and sprinkled on some sugar and headed to the front door. When all of a sudden her fireplace came to life, bursting with green flames and the splattering of ashes. Astoria screamed and reached for her wand, holding it up to the offender. There, in all of his disgruntled glory, stood Theodore Nott looking quite scared and panicked.

"Theo! Would you mind explaining to me WHY you just floo-ed into my house and - OHMYGOD you got ashes on the new persian rug! Narcissa is going to kill me!" she wailed as she stood over the rug. Theo looked up as if just noticing her and started to pull at his hair,

"Tori, you've got to hide me!"

"Hide you? WHY?"

"Just anywhere! Quickly befor-"

Astoria screamed again as the fireplace came to life once more and instead of Nott disappearing like she hoped, they were joined by a furious looking Tracey.

"ASTORIA TOO? OH THAT'S REAL CLASSY THEO! REAL CLASSY!"

she shrieked as she advanced towards him with her wand, ashes shaking from her everywhere

"Tracey!"

Nott's voice went up a few octaves as he backed away but he quickly cleared his throat,

"It's not what you th-"

"Not what I think? Oh, by the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to think for very much longer!"

He yelped and ran out of the room with Tracey hot on his heels. Astoria stared at their retreating forms with her mouth wide open, she shook her head and followed the two - with great difficulty - when suddenly:

"AHHHHH! Tracey! TRACEY!" she cried out as she clutched her stomach

"Tori? Quit cowering Theo, I need to go check on her, ASTORIA!"

Tracey's footsteps and worried voice thundered down the stairs, Theo quickly behind her.

"TORI!" Tracey yelled and ran over to her friend, Theodore stood in the doorway looking paler by the second.

"We need to get you to a Healer! Astoria, AHHH!"

Tracey shrieked and everything went black. Theodore's eyes slowly opened and he struggled to see in the dim light, he looked over to his right and saw Tracey out cold, in a chair also. He tried to get up and help but he couldn't, he stared down at his body and was confused to see there was nothing restraining him. "What the hell?" He looked over at saw Tracey had woken up and had discovered their "imprisonment".

"Invisible Chains Charm, 3rd Year" quipped a voice in the dark, they muttered "Lumos" and Astoria's angered face was shown.

"Astoria? That was a dirty trick!" huffed Tracey as she twisted herself desperately trying to escape.

"Now, I want you two calmly explain WHY you guys burst through the Floo and ran around my house like a bunch of thestrals"

"This is all your fault Trace" Nott said as Astoria glowered at them,

"If you hadn't rushed to her side, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS IN LABOUR!" screeched Tracey in retaliation.

"Oh, you think A LOT of things Davis!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she gasped

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON!"

With that, Tracey's looked crestfallen and she looked up sadly at Astoria,

"I saw him with Daphne Tori, they were having a grand time at lunch! LOOKING AT JEWELRY! RINGS, SPECIFICALLY WEDDING RINGS!"

"I TOLD you it was NOTHING!"

"NOTHING? Then why didn't you tell me about it?" she screamed

Theodore said nothing and stayed silent

"Nothing, that's what I thought" she said bitterly as she looked towards Astoria who looked very shocked at this revelation,

"Now please Astoria, remove this charm so I can get on with my life" she said looking at Theo with sadness in her eyes. Theodore looked up at her worridley,

"No, Trace don't -"

"Good-bye Theo" she got up and moved for the door when Theodore cried out,

"Wait!"

he sprung up out of the chair and reached for her hand. He steadied her and kissed her right on the spot, and looked her directly in the eyes.

"The reason I went with Daphne was because she's your best friend and has the exact same finger size as you"

He knelt down and pulled a small black box out of his pocket as Tracey gasped.

"Tracey Davis, I've never loved a girl so much as I do for you; I promise to always protect you and love unconditionally. So make me the happiest man on earth and say yes to my question", he took a big breath, "Will you marry me?" Tracey's eyes shone with tears as she nodded quickly,

"Oh Theo! Yes, yes, yes!"

He grinned and slid the ring up her finger. Theodore took her face in his hands and kissed her as her arms flew around his neck.

"Awwwh!" cried Astoria, tears shining in her eyes.

"Astoria? Tori where are you? I left some papers here and I need them. Why is it so bloody dark in here? Tori- What in the world?"

Draco walked in and saw his wife crying and clapping with enthusiasum, and Nott and Davis erm..fornicating in his drawing room.

"Will someone please explain to me wha - HEY! Is that Floo powder all over the persian rug? Mother's going to kill me! Tori? Why won't anyone ANSWER me?"

Theo and Tracey stopped snogging the living daylights out of each other just enough time for Theo to look over at Draco

"Hey mate! Sorry about the intrusion...by the way, I'm engaged!" he grinned at his friends fury before kissing Tracey again which erupted a fresh wave of squeals and tears from Astoria. Draco slapped his forehead.

* * *

><p>haha so how'd you guys like it? lemme know with a review!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**holaaa, so im back...yea...awkward. hehe im too tired to give a huge apology cause it's like 1AM here, but all that matters is that im back :P enjoyy xox**

**DISCLAIMER: I IN NO FORM WHATSOEVER OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO HARRY POTTER, YOU CAN THANK J. K. ROWLING FOR ALL OF THAT**

* * *

><p>A little breeze was in the air blowing all around the aged buildings of Diagon Alley. Astoria and Hermione walked about on the cobblestone laughing and talking.<p>

"Whew! It's so good being out with people who understand you, thanks again for coming" Astoria smiled at the heroine

"Oh no problem at all! Frankly, Ron has been worried sick and fretting over everything"

"Same here, Draco makes a fuss every time I grab my wand for something, quite annoying to tell the truth"

The two witches laughed and winced in unison as the back pain overwhelmed them, seeing as they're both only about 3 months away from labour.

"Come on in here, Ginny said they've got the best clothes"

Hermione pulled Astoria into store filled with baby clothes, nappies, bottles and other such things. The two witches were greeted with a few stares their way; most

people still hadn't accepted the fact that the Malfoys' were friends with the Weasleys' and the Potters'. Hermione just frowned at them for a bit and then dragged

Astoria to the back of the store

"Silly people who do they think they are - ah here we are!" she exclaimed as they pulled up to the newborn section.

The ladies began scouring the racks to see of there was anything worth buying, Astoria noticed that instead of sticking to the neutral yellow; Hermione kept eyeing

the pink colors. She smiled to herself, it was no secret that the Weasley's wanted a girl; it was probably bound to happen knowing that Hermione was headstrong

and guaranteed to work for what she wanted. She'd probably hex the medi-witch if it was anything else. Astoria sighed and looked towards the blue, following the

Malfoy legacy it was 99.99% chance it was a boy but Astoria was frustrated with that fact, traditions were old and over-used.

"Oh Tori! Look at this onesie!"

Astoria drifted out of her thoughts and looked over, smiling at the clothing.

For the next hour the two girls spilled over the seemingly endless supply of baby clothes before picking a few items and heading off. They walked into the Leaky

Cauldron and settled at a table ordering some salad and water while discussing parenting ideas, Astoria couldn't believe that in 3 months time, she'd have little

youngling to take care of.

"Well isn't this cute" sneered a voice behind her

Astoria saw the look on Hermione's face and cringed as she recognized the voice. She reluctantly turned around and came face to face with none other than -

"What's it to you Parkinson?" she gritted out as Hermione widened her eyes at the display. Astoria almost never lost her cool so this was an unnatural side to her.

"Oh you know, I just would have thought you'd have a bit more class Greengrass"

Astora smirked and flaunted her hand in Pansy's face

"It's Malfoy now in case you don't remember and please, you don't know the meaning of class" she snorted.

Pansy clenched her fists at the sight of the Malfoy heirloom on Astoria's finger and then composed herself.

"Well, Malfoys' are supposed to be full of class - hanging around with mud bloods don't really fit that criteria" she looked pointedly at Hermione.

"Pansy Parkinson, you are one of the most awful and disgusting things I've ever laid eyes on and you're a bitch" Astoria said sweetly as she flicked her hand and

suddenly Parkinson's face erupted with boils. She squealed and by now everyone was watching the interaction.

Hermione gasped and pulled Astoria from her seat and started pushing her to the door

"Causing so much trouble Tori! Come on, let's go" she looked stern but Astoria could tell she was pretty amused.

They were heading out the door when they heard Pansy sputter out, "You two look like elephants! Shouldn't eat so much, no one likes fatties"

"It's called being pregnant Parkinson and if you would have the decency to close your legs and find a husband, you'd know the feeling!" she tossed over her

shoulder and the two witches apparated to the Manor leaving Pansy in the midst of people laughing and tutting at her lack of poise.

Hermione and Astoria laughed all the way up to the French doors and spilled into the foyer.

"Astoria! Are you home? What did you buy-" Draco drifted into the room and came to face to face with Astoria and Hermione falling over themselves laughing into oblivion.

Astoria looked up to see her husband with the most confused expressions plastered onto his face.

She made a sound, trying to explain what had happened but Draco put up a hand while closing his eyes

"Please spare me the explanation, just get into the drawing room if you two are going to keep laughing like that or else you'll slip and crack your heads open"

The two witches giggled and complied, muttering under their breaths as they passed by Draco. Draco just shook his head smiling slightly as he heard them

shrieking with laughter while talking about the day. He could have sworn he heard something that sounded awfully like "Pansy, boils and such a whore" but alas,

with pregnant women, you can't be sure of anything you hear from them.

* * *

><p><strong>liked it? loved it? hated it? let me know! love all of you guysss :)<strong>


End file.
